1. Technical Field
This invention relates to remote communication with a computer system. More specifically, the invention utilizes conventional hardware components to enable support and maintenance of a computer from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current computer operating systems provide support for operating a computer with a local display or input devices. All input commands are input to the computer from a keyboard, mouse, or other input device directly connected to the computer. FIG. 1 is a prior art block diagram 10 illustrating local control of a computer 20. The computer 20 has input devices 22, 24 and 26 connected directly to the computer 20. The input devices may be in the form of a keyboard, a mouse, a display device, or alternative input tools conventionally associated with communicating with a computer. Accordingly, all administrative functions for management and configuration of the computer are conducted locally and are not available remotely.
Recently, the Microsoft Windows 2000 NT® operating system has developed a driver that enables remote input of administrative functions to a computer for both in-band and out-of-band modes. This type of operating system is often referred to as “headless”. A headless operating system requires that local console input/output dependencies be removed from the operating system, i.e. in a headless environment the operating system supports operating without a keyboard, mouse or monitor directly attached to the system. FIG. 2 is a prior art block diagram 40 illustrating connections between a computer 50 and a remote console 60 in an operating system supporting headless communication. The computer 50 uses a serial port 55 to enable remote communication. The serial port 55 is a Universal Asynchronous Receiver Transmitter (UART). A remote console 60 is connected to the computer 50 through the UART 55 of the computer and the UART 65 of the console through a direct connection. Management and configuration commands to the computer may be input from the console in direct communication with the computer. Accordingly, the headless driver developed to support remote communication requires a connection from the computer UART 55 to the remote console UART 55 through a direct connection.
Another form of remote communication and management of a computer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,423 to Graf. The '423 patent discloses remote access through a modem communication connection. The system shown in Graf includes a micro-controller with a UART and a motherboard with a UART. A multiplexer selects one of these UARTs to be connected to a serial port connector, which receives communication through a modem. The channel used with the interface to the motherboard is the same channel as the modem channel. Accordingly, the hardware and control logic of Graf does not provide the availability of remotely receiving and transmitting pre-boot and out-of-band data.
There is therefore a need for a method of providing headless communication with a computer for remote management of in-band, out-of-band, and pre-boot modes of operation.